galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Groder Balbains
Start with a general overview of the character. Include pronunciation of the character's name if it is unusual. Current Groder is the current king of Folcar History Groder grew up looking up to his two older brothers as his father died during the Drow wars prior to Groder getting to know him. He was raised by his mother who taught him all about diplomacy and relations with other kingdoms grooming him to be able to one day help be a leader of the kingdom helping is oldest brother Krauler. He was closest to his younger sister Tetra as she was three years his younger. His mother passed away when he was 12 from a mysterious disease that the clerics were unable to heal. He decided to leave home when he was 17 to gain knowledge about the world outside the castle of Folcar. Shortly after leaving the kingdom he met up with a group of adventurers that contained Kenji Osaka, Edge, Ash, Sharp, Sir Elrich and Feona. He traveled with them until one day that he was captured by an evil female necromancer. Groder was held captive and tortured by the woman for years, all the while Groder used this time to study the inner workings of undead and how to thwart magic. After being held for years Groder finally got the courage and willpower to try and escape with the knowledge he had gained from watching and observing. He was able to defeat and kill the necromancer and he returned to a world he hardly remembered. Groder devoted himself to hunting and destroying undead. Through the fates he met back up with Feona and was able to help with the Elemental Idols and was able to help cleanse the city of Valis after it was destroyed and overrun with Lord Newman's undead. After helping the kingdom of Valis rebuild after the attacks he heard rumors of wars back in his homeland so he decided to investigate. Upon returning home he found that his older brothers Krauler and Edmond were fighting over the kingdom. Due to his long absence most of the people didn't recognize him. After observing the chaos that the wars were causing he stepped forward and revealed who he was and many people backed him to be the next king including his younger sister. People that were previously supporting one of his brothers even started backing him. His brothers continued to fight out of pride and during the following years both were killed in battle. After his brothers were killed and nobody stepped forward to support their claims to the throne it fell upon Groder to take control. After many years Groder was able to return peace to the kingdom through lots of work as many of the people that had been in his brothers armies turned to banditry. During the wars he met a cleric of Labatt who he fell in love with and after the wars there was a great celebration for the wedding. He now lives in relative peace as the kingdom is continuing to rebuild and settle after years or turmoil and war. Relationships After losing contact with most of his original companions he met back up with Feona and has kept in contact with her during the wars and now as king. Other than with the kingdom of Valis he doesn't have many contacts and is working towards building relations with other kingdoms. Character Sheet Human Need to Change to Pathfinder 25 LN Medium Int ; Senses Defense AC HP Fort , Ref , Will Offense Speed Melee Special Attacks Spell List Statistics Str , Dex , Con , Int , Wis , Cha Base Atk ; CMB ; CMD Feats Skills Languages SQ Gear Evil's Bane Category:PCs Category:People